Razones
by Damaritta
Summary: Detrás de todo siempre hay una razón.


Razones.

Mamori se encontraba limpiando el Club, como siempre. En realidad no le parecía una molestia, le agradaba que los chicos pudieran disponer de un lugar limpio para descansar y analizar las jugadas de los equipos a vencer, pero ese día estaba siendo la más más cruel y terrible tortura, tenía un cansancio espantoso, sus piernas se movían con torpeza, sus manos a penas y podían coordinarse para mover la escoba y cuando trató de agacharse para tomar el recogedor simplemente no pudo. Decidió recostarse un poco sobre la mesa, para descansar y relajarse, pero poco a poco sus párpados fueron relajándose y la pesadez se adueñó de ella y cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

De pronto, entre sueños escuchó una voz ligera, sentía como sí las palabras flotarán lentamente en su subconsciente, pero de un momento a otro esa voz cobró fuerza y se hizo real, lo que la hizo dar un respingo y despertarse y ahí estaba, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa cerrada: Musashi.

–Ah – no pudo decir más, Musashi estaba ahí, justo enfrente de ella, la había visto dormir y la había despertado, sabía por qué, quería reclamarle, pero primero quería ganarse su confianza, ganarse sus explicaciones.

Él sonrió de lado.

–He venido aquí porque no sé qué demonios estás haciendo con tu vida. La estás arruinando. ¿Por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas desagradables a Hiruma? Sabes que él jamás te va a buscar, no hay vuelta atrás– dijo severamente, su cálida sonrisa se había vuelto una expresión áspera.

Ella se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente.

–Porque yo lo amo más de lo que me amo a mí. Prefiero que él sea feliz a que yo lo sea.

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Ella evadió su mirada, escondió su rostro, no quería hablar, no quería escuchar, no quería explicar, no quería recordar, _no quería sufrir._

–Oh, vamos. No digas estupideces. Al fin te diste cuenta de que Hiruma no es tan fácil como tú creías, ¿verdad? Creíste que tú lo podrías cambiar y no fue así. Te hartaron sus palabrotas y su actitud con los demás. Y ahora que lo tenías lo despedazaste, aunque el finja que nada ha pasado y que tú no eres nada para él.

Esas palabras, una a una fueron apuñalándola, casi sentía como el aire se iba de sus pulmones, quería vomitar, correr, _escapar_. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus desesperados ojos, sus sollozos se hicieron cada vez más graves, hasta convertirse en gritos ahogados. Ella no quería dejarlo, amaba sus palabrotas y su actitud, no quería despedazarlo. Quería estar junto a él, pero no era posible…Cayó de la silla, estaba temblando.

En el suelo, Musashi se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, pero en ese momento ella acercó su dolido rostro al de él.

–Yo…tengo leucemia. Y no tiene arreglo. No quiero que él sufra, prefiero que me odie por lastimarlo que por no poder estar con él–susurró, él estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero ella se adelantó–Y no me vengas con algo como "todo va a estar bien", porque no es cierto.

–Yo no sabía. Pero en realidad, no entiendo porque haces todo esto tan complicado.

–Porque lo amo. Amo su extraña manera de cuidar a la gente, su estúpida manera de admitir lo que siente por mí, cuando recuerda mí cumpleaños y su valiente esfuerzo de comer una dulce y empalagosa rebanada de pastel de crema –aún cuando lo odia-, su forma de distinguir cuando alguien vale la pena, cuando consigue lo que quiere, lo amo porque siempre que alguien quiere hacerme daño aparece él para salvarme. Amo ese olor a pólvora, loción, café y chicle que lo envuelve, su sonrisa, que proteja a quién ama y sobre todo, ese modo de averiguar cuando algo anda mal en mí y lo arregla. Pero ésta vez no estoy rota, estoy hecha polvo y no quiera que él sufra por unas cuantas cenizas.

–No es justo, estoy seguro que él preferiría mil veces recoger "las malditas cenizas" que quedarse a ver cómo se las lleva el viento y que él no pudiera hacer nada, porque no supo cuando cayeron–declaró, imitando el vocabulario de Hiruma.

–Tengo miedo de que jamás pueda olvidarme y de que nunca más pueda ser feliz. No quiero que me recuerde, sí hago que me odie, me olvidará y encontrará a alguien más. Así, jamás tendrá un triste recuerdo que lo marque para siempre.

–¿Sabes? La vida está llena de malos recuerdos, pero hay malos recuerdos que valen la pena, porque son el final de los recuerdos felices–comentó, saliéndose de sus casillas– Y sí escondes los recuerdos tristes, puede que a corto o largo plazo se descubran y entonces sí habrá un daño, pero mayor, y puede que entonces Hiruma en verdad no pueda encontrar a nadie más, por culparse de no haber estado ahí.


End file.
